


Healer 下

by Ashan1551



Category: Ironman, Ironspider - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom, starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark/Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashan1551/pseuds/Ashan1551
Summary: Peter在经历过一次战争后患上了创伤应激性障碍——PTSD，而没能在那场战争里死去的Tony Stark再度归来，成功的治愈了这个孩子。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	Healer 下

**Author's Note:**

> 本章正式开车.  
篇幅总共5K6字.

Peter看着压在自己身上的恋人，伸出手来触摸着当时从男人额骨上留下血迹的位置。男孩的手指轻扫过Tony的皮肤，仿佛这一切并不真实。  
“您回来了，这种失而复得的感觉真好。”  
Tony的指腹在男孩的肚脐上面点着，笑着回应了一句：“怎么，还是怕我会消失？”男人将脸搁置在了男孩的掌心里，Peter留恋般的蹭着Tony的脸颊上的皮肤。后者怜爱地吻着男孩的手心，“现在感觉到了吗？”  
男孩摇了摇头，似乎是在无声地回绝着。  
接着，Tony又握着男孩的手放置在了胯下的位置。男人的裆部已经逐渐地隆起了一个弧度，Peter能够清楚地感受到上面连结的脉络正在清晰地跳动着。  
“那么现在，你能够确信了吗？”  
印象里，男人似乎是不止一次这样做了。每次相拥着的清晨，男孩从Tony的怀抱里面醒来。往往都是男人未醒，但是胯中间的巨物先是硌得他生疼。Peter同样作为男生，自然是懂得“生理勃起”是一种什么样的象征。但是这个时候但凡是感觉到不适动了动身子，男人就会立即地翻身将男孩压在身下。  
他们往往会交换一个早安吻，而这时Tony会选择在男孩的胯间探入，摩擦着他大腿上的肌肤。等到快要射的时候，再握着男孩的手让他帮助自己解决。尽管事后的Peter也总是埋怨一句：“先生真无礼。”Tony这时候只得将男孩的头部按压在自己的胸口上面，轻轻拍着他的背作为安抚。  
“没事，一切都会过去的。”  
那时的Tony总是这样安慰着他，直到那一次最终战争的来临。一切的幸福化作了泡影，曾经的美好都已不再。枪林弹雨般的战甲，保护在男孩面前的身影。这一切都成为了男孩心底的一道阴霾，挥之不去。  
他已经失去了Tony三个月了。三个月来的噩梦与深入到骨髓的自责与不舍快要将他击垮，Peter永远也忘不掉那个银色的枪炮口，在那天正对准了他。  
颅内又引发了一阵剧痛，男孩紧紧地皱着眉，额头上也溢出了汗珠。被解开的双手胡乱地动着，拍击着担架，引来的震动击倒了桌上的器械。  
金属制成的医用器械全部掉落在了地面上，引发了一阵较为大的共鸣。男孩的身体因为遭受到这场二次进行的冲击不安分地乱动着，仿佛又一次灾祸的来临。  
“冷静！冷静一点！Peter。”Tony控制着身下男孩正在不断乱动地手，“你看着我，看着我的眼睛。”男人小力度地拍打着Peter的脸，迫使男孩用混沌地眼眸注视着他。  
“呃—— Mr.stark...”男孩的太阳穴突突地跳动着，耳鸣也在不断敲击着他的神经。  
“对，Kid.. 战争已经过去了，你的先生回来了。别怕，孩子。我在这里..”Tony仿佛是激起了男孩心中地最后一道防线，Peter的胸口剧烈地起伏着，语气里也染上了一层哭腔：“Tony... 帮帮我，Tony...”  
“我好难受... 呜... 我快承受不住了...”  
“Pete...”男人的眸色逐渐加深，他心疼的看着身下正在不断挣扎着的男孩。Peter的旧疾复发了，但是现在只得出次下策了。虽然这看起来有些无礼，但是...  
“Boy，再忍一会儿，马上就没事了。”

*

Tony脱下了男孩内裤，发现男孩的阴茎也已经早早地勃起了。男人在那上面用手撸动着，感受到了Peter身体上的变化，随着手部的动作，渐渐地男孩的叫喊声也转变为了一阵阵啼哭。  
“Tony...”Peter的一声轻唤，男人也抬起了头，手上的动作依然没有停下。“感觉好一些了吗？”  
男孩的脸上还挂着一些泪痕，但还是轻微地点了点头，“好像有一些实质性的效果。噫—— 您刮疼我了。”  
Tony手上的薄茧抚慰着男孩的性器，Peter摆动着身子想要脱离他的掌控。  
“原来Boy需要的是这种安慰。”Tony加快了手里的动作，怀着心眼将指甲抠弄着上面的马眼部分，看着上面流露出来的汁水满意地问道：“你在家的时候，有没有像这样套弄过自己？”  
“别.. 先生，别这样做..”Peter的胸口高幅度地向上挺着，根柱状物也更加靠近了男人手掌上的虎口部分。“回答我，Pete。不然就不让你射。”  
“呜嗯—— Tony.. Please..”男孩企图用自己带着些哭腔的奶音换回男人的神志，但后者仍然坏心眼的堵住了他性器上的马眼部分，“这段时间里，你有没有以想着我的方式自己像是这样用手解决过？将一切都说出来，Honey。”  
脑内充斥着一种白光，驱散了所有的黑暗与阴霾。自Tony消失以来，男孩总是不断地被噩梦给惊醒着。他害怕继续入睡噩梦会持续加剧到自己无法掌控，后半夜Peter都是凭借着那幅相框给自己带来的安慰，并没有选择再继续入眠。  
Peter怀念着Tony抚慰着自己的那种情绪，男人不是没有给他手解过。男孩只要想起Tony脸上的那种禁欲所带给自己的视觉冲击，身下胯中间的物体就引起了反应。  
他时常地用手撸动着自己，一边怀念着Tony。只有在释放的时候，喷泻出来的情绪才能够短暂地忘记内心之中的疼痛。然后再不断地喊着男人的名字，进入深眠状态。  
Peter知道自己尽管这样做带来的效果不是很显著，但是他也一次次地进行尝试了。  
即使最后迎来的是更深一层的空虚。  
“哈啊—— 有... 是的，Tony。我承认...”男孩最终妥协了，他留着眼泪诉说出了一切。  
“别怕，Kid，我不会惩罚你的。”男人用着最温柔地声音，却在男孩的身体上做着最敏感的事情。他松开了握住男孩根茎的手，在Peter以为终于快要渡过难关时，最脆弱的部分就这样被Tony给含入口中。  
男人嘴里的温热牢牢地包裹住了Peter的性器，舌头仔细地在男孩的根状物上面舔舐着，Tony同时也在大力地吞吐着。  
“不——！您不能够那样做。求你了，Tony.. 停下。我不能够，射在您嘴里啊——”Peter不安地呼喊着，被座椅捆绑住的双腿也在不安分的抗拒着。尽管这样，胯间还是被一股炙热给包围，男孩舒服地昂起了身子将自己送上。  
“Tony.. No... 我不可以射..呜.. 不行..”男孩不断地给自己下达着命令，他不能够将自己的浑浊释放在Tony的口腔内，他不能！  
“你可以的。”男人此时抬起了眼眸，亲吻住了男孩的柱身回复了一句。“可是.. 那很脏！Tony.. 我不想...”  
“你的一切都很宝贵。”男孩像是一件被珍视地物品，脚趾被Tony的手指给玩弄了起来，Peter的性器又重新被男人给吞入了口中。  
原来.. Tony也同样珍视自己。先前他总是半推半就地帮助男人释放，现在也轮到Tony选择以同样的方式来帮助他了。  
Peter的下体突然涌上了一股灼热，马眼处也喷发出了白灼。Tony没有选择躲开，男孩喷射出的液体全部灌入了男人的唇腔。  
Tony最终擦掉了嘴角遗留下来的浊液，又俯身攀上了他的男孩，并褪去了自己的衣物。  
“现在满意了吗？My boy，轮到你释放我的性欲了。”

*

Tony抱着身上男孩的臀部，用力地顶弄着身下的胯部。摸着Peter挺翘着的臀瓣，男人用手指部分窥探着穴口处连结着的部分。  
“感觉如何？是你没有体会过的骑乘式。”  
男人吻住了男孩不断向上挺的胸口，用舌头舔弄着那上面的乳头。巨大地性器探入进了男孩的体内，逐渐地顶到了最深处。Peter向着上方不断地喘着气，舌头甚至都有些伸了出来，从表情上看去极致地色气。  
Tony用嘴唇吸住了Peter的喉结，得来了恋人极具性的轻喘。男人亲吻着那里，同时用手揉捏着男孩的臀瓣。用性感地嗓音询问着：“还能够适应吗？”  
Peter同时感受着自己体内的那股涌动，上半部分被男人调教地也尤为敏感。他腻着声音回复：“为什么先生... 都不碰一碰Peter胸口上的另一颗葡萄.. 它也需要先生的触摸。”  
闻言，男人轻笑了一声。“满足你了。”继而大手转移了阵地，有些大力地捏弄着男孩的胸口部分。“先生.. 先生... 轻一些。”Peter语气里透出小声地抱怨，像是受了欺负似的。  
“不是你要求我这样做的？”男人坏笑着问道，捏住了男孩的乳头部分往自己嘴边送着，轻轻地用牙齿咬住了Peter胸口上的那份果实。  
“啊——！疼.. 先生.. 疼。”瞬间激凹的乳头立刻肿胀了起来，果实也被含在了男人嘴里反复的蹂躏着。  
“疼？你被我整个贯穿的时候，怎么没有喊出这一句。”  
“那个时候先生还没有完全勃起嘛... 您的动作太温柔了。”Peter小声地解释着，被自己的男人操弄着声音也变得越发甜腻。  
“那看来是我做的还不够。”Tony用力地把男孩的臀瓣向上抬起，Peter以为是男人生气了，便抱住了他的脖子。  
“不要！我不想要离开Tony！求您不要这样做！”  
男孩的穴口开始不断地夹紧着Tony的性器，屁股也在柱身上面磨蹭着，十分抗拒着这项举动。  
“嘶—— 听话，Kid，你先松开。”被瞬间夹紧地穴口刺激地男人头皮发麻，拍了拍男孩的臀瓣。  
“知道了。”男孩像撒娇似的撇了撇嘴，仿佛是一个得不到糖果般的孩子。他的眼神再祈求着男人的爱怜，接着他感觉到了插在自己股间的性器又大了一圈。  
“很快你就会有感觉了。”Tony坏笑着，把男孩的臀部抛掷到了最高点。甚至从股缝里分离出的一条银丝都清晰可见。  
“诶——？先生，您这是要...？”终于有些反应过来的Peter发现男人正在抱着他的腰部大力地向下座，穴口也在有意识地向下打开着，男人的性器也在瞬间被吞入了进去。  
这一下就插进了最顶端，引得男孩哭叫连连。  
“不—— Tony.. 好大... 要承受不住了。哈—— 哈啊..”被苏爽刺激着的男孩嘴角处不断往外留下了口水，这一下直接爽的他直翻眼白，Peter无意识地抱着男人的脖子，吐出来的声音打在了Tony的耳边：  
“太.. 太深了... Tony好厉害，嗯—— 好棒...”  
男人抱着他的小屁股大力地抽插着，男孩的穴口展开了最大限度极限地承受着。Tony把Peter的臀股抱向下方完全插入进去的时候还在大力地转着一小部分弧度，“舒服吗？Kid，喜欢我对你这样做吗？”  
“喜欢.. 喜欢！想要更多... 大力地填满我吧。”男孩的语气也被胯间的动作给撞碎，Peter的胸口紧紧地贴住了Tony，手臂抱着男人的肩膀，趴在那上面喘着气。  
男人大力地拍打着男孩的臀瓣，Peter肉眼可见的颤抖着哭嚎着，“放心，这里没人听得见.. 叫的再大声一点。”

*

“Tony—— Tony—— 好舒服.. 好舒服.. 嗯——”男孩昂着脖子朝着上方喘息着，仿佛是承欢在男人身下虔诚的教徒。  
“亲亲我.. Tony，想要先生的亲吻。”Peter撅起了小嘴想要索求着亲吻，男人腾出了一只手捂住了他。“现在还不行，Honey。要等高潮的时候才能做这种事情。”  
“什么嘛...”男孩委屈地说着，眼睛里也淌下了生理性的泪水，“连亲亲我都不愿... 先生好狠的心。”  
原本想要推拒着离开男人的身子，却被身下更加奋力地顶弄给分了神，男孩因为无力尖叫了一声，重新跌回了男人的怀抱里。  
Tony伸出手护住了Peter的腰，无奈地亲吻着男孩的嘴角，“乖，听话。刚才不是已经给你很多个了吗？真是个永远不满足的小坏蛋。”  
“那怎么能算！”被男人挑眉的样子给震慑住了，Peter怀揣着瞬间怂下去的心情重新附在了Tony的胸口处，被男人安慰性的亲吻着脖颈。  
“除非... 您在我的体内多射入几次。”男孩小声地寻求着不满，Tony捏了捏他的臀瓣，再次引来身上人的娇喘声。  
“贪心的小家伙... 过多的精液射入会对你的身体状况造成不良的影响。”男人温柔地语气打在了男孩的耳边科普道，“更改为一次左右，好不好，嗯？”  
“剩下地全部射在你挺翘的小屁股上。”Tony坏心眼地捏红了那上面的细肉，“这样的话就都是你的了，答应我.. Kid。”  
被Tony的亲吻不断干扰了思想，Peter回应着自己年长的恋人：“好.. 好。您说什么都好...”一边又在他们重合之际用手握住了男人性器上的柱身，往自己穴口部分的更深地方插了进去：“再深一点...”

*

男人看着被自己的皮带捆绑住的Peter，有些满意地看着自己的杰作，伸手碰了碰男孩被迫高举着的双臂。  
“喜欢这样吗，Honey。”  
“挺好的... 就是胳膊有点酸。”男孩为自己辩解着，被Tony扣住了下巴和他接吻。后者舔舐着他的唇角回应：“这样的话，你既然动不了.. 身体就只能全部借助我的动作了。”  
“快点.. Tony，我承受不住了。”Peter的后穴部分往外吐露着汁水，像是这样脱光了被男人观看着还是头一回。  
“满足你，Baby..”Tony站在了男孩的身后方，牢牢地拖着他的屁股将自己柱身缓慢地插了进去。男人抱着Peter的腰做着运动，看着男孩被金属栏杆吊住勒红的手臂，有些心疼地吻住了男孩的背部。“辛苦你了，Pete。”  
“快一点... 射进来吧，Tony。”Peter有些难耐地动着自己的屁股，Tony为了惩罚如此不安分的男孩，在那上面拍了一掌。这一掌下去之后，男孩被刺激地夹紧了后穴。  
“不乖，再松开一些。不然就不给你Daddy的肉棒了。”男人在身后方向训斥着，Peter的穴口终于放松了下来。  
Tony一手按压着男孩的背，一只手掌控着他的腰部，就这样挺身往男孩的股缝中间抽送着。  
胯间的巨物被男孩的穴口不断地吞吐着，两个囊袋也拍打在了男孩的臀瓣上面。“这次想要射在哪里？小腹上面？臀部上面？还是胸口。”  
“都不是... 拜托您，内射进来吧。”Peter夹紧了自己的后穴，试图不想要让属于Tony的那部分消失掉。  
“诶——”最终男人无奈地叹了口气，捏了捏男孩的腰部表示默许，“这次你索要的太多了，下不为例。”  
“好！好.. 谢谢Daddy！”像是得到了恩惠一般，男孩激动地仿佛是要翘起尾巴一样。Tony温柔地笑了：“你也只有在这种时候才会叫我Daddy。”  
接着，男人俯下了身躯，贴在了男孩的后背上。大手揽在了Peter的肚皮上，将他全方位的包裹。腾出一只手来扯住了男孩的头发，迫使他转过了脸颊来朝着自己的方向，将自己的唇部亲吻了上去。  
Peter很享受Tony对于自己的亲吻，急促想要将自己的舌头探入到男人的嘴里，却被男人唇齿抵住了。“不要着急...”Tony耐着心思劝道，极致性感地声音喷洒在了Peter的周围。  
男孩委委屈屈地被动享受着亲吻，发出难耐地呜咽声。这一幕把Tony给逗笑了，男人伸出舌头来仔细地勾勒着男孩的唇形。  
随着胯间动作猛烈的一动，性器也插入了Peter体内的最深处，马眼的地方刺激着男孩的敏感点。Peter的身体像是打开了什么开关一样，开始不断地颤动着，嘴里也在焦急的呼喊着。  
Tony重新地吻住了男孩，松开了控制住男孩后脑的手，奋力地拥住了他的腰。性器顶着那一小块敏感点用力地戳在上面，胯部带动着男孩的臀部晃动在了一起。最终肠道内的一股温热喷洒而出，悉数打在了Tony的马眼之上。  
男人抱着身下的男孩低吼了一声，爆出了青筋的性器释放在了Peter的肠道之内。被那股灼热烫的男孩前端再次的释放了出来，与身后的男人一起一同达到了高潮。

*

高潮的余韵之后，Tony趴在了男孩的后背上低喘着，怜爱地吻着男孩的背部。“还好吗，Pete？”  
男人伸出手解开了束缚着男孩手臂上的捆绑带，瞬间的脱力感朝着Peter袭来，腿间一软就要往身后的男人身上靠。  
Tony眼疾手快地扶住了男孩，语气喷洒在了男孩的颈肩处，“Baby？”  
“我还.. 还行。”股缝间的浊液还在往下流淌着，Tony将他打横抱起之后，放置在了医用座椅上稍微地清理了一番。  
“已经五点了，May应该快到了。”

两个人都穿好了衣服之后，Tony扶着男孩的腰，Peter已非常缓慢地姿势走在了地面上。  
诊疗室的门一开，屋外站着的女人直接都冲了上来。May一把扯下了男人脸上戴着的面罩，作势指着他就要谩骂出声。  
“Tony Stark！你欺骗了我的侄子！也欺骗了我们！”  
见Tony不还口，女人心里的怒火无从发泄，便又想着要理论一番，这时候Peter摆脱了男人的桎梏冲了上前，用自己的身体阻拦了他们。  
男孩抱住了女人的腰，用着虚弱的语气回复：“算了，May姨，算了...”  
“我还没有说完！Peter你先放开我！”  
“我不太舒服.. May，我不舒服。”男孩在女人的怀里撒着娇，这种语气传进女人的耳朵里一瞬间May就心软了。  
May心疼地用手摸着侄子的头，终是揽过男孩离开了那家诊所。  
临走之前，Peter回给了Tony一个眼神。  
男孩回过头又露出了之前在诊疗室里那副高潮来临般的神情。并且伸出了舌头舔了舔自己的手指，表情里尽是挑逗。  
这一幕把Tony Stark成功给看硬了。

*

因为这家小诊所离得近，而Peter的症状又总是隔三差五的就复发。  
即使May非常讨厌Tony Stark这个人，也不得不妥协了。因为世界上所有这个人才能够治好他侄子的病。  
最近这一段时间不知道为什么，Peter总是时不时的就爱往那家诊所里跑。而且每次回来的时候还总是腿脚不便，更有一次May还诡异的发现他的侄子总是爱捂着自己的菊花。  
而Peter也从来不解释，每次只是说那家诊所的医生用来治病的方法很有疗效。  
就是每次都弄的自己很疼。

第二天，Peter的床头被放上了一个小盒子。  
那上面清楚明白地写上了硕大的三个字——  
“痔疮膏。”


End file.
